


Overtagged Drabble About Dueling Seagulls

by Kuroku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: /r/fanfiction, Action, Action/Adventure, Actual dueling implied, Alternate Universe, Any card, Author is hungry, Author is soary, Battle City Arc, Bird Puns, Card Games, Comedy, Comrades, Crack, Drabble, Duel Disk System, Duel Monsters, Duelling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Heart of the Cards, Heart of the birds, Humor, Jou is in a pickle, Kaiba has a lot of birds, Kaiba isn't much of a jerk here, Modified Duel Disks, Must turn this duel around, Mystery, Nakama, Nakamaship, No Incest, No Romance, No Sex, No Slash, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Oneshot, Peck a card, Random & Short, Random unknown location for a duel, Random!Author, Randomness, SEAGULLS FOREVER, Scary seagulls, Short, Sponsored by Kaiba Corp., Spooky, The Author Apologizes for Everything, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER, What Have I Done, Written on Google docs, animal - Freeform, badass gullery, badass seagulls, gull me, mysterious opponent, no love, no nothing, pinch - Freeform, puns, sea gulls, seagulls - Freeform, song of the people, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroku/pseuds/Kuroku
Summary: Jounouchi finds himself in a pinch!





	Overtagged Drabble About Dueling Seagulls

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Overtagged Drabble About Seagulls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12672144) by [RhllorsWastedBard (SaintEpithet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/pseuds/RhllorsWastedBard). 



> Dedicated to Saintepithet and seagull lovers everywhere. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: TERRIBLE PUNS AHEAD

“You mustn’t give in, Jounouchi-kun! You must believe!” cried out Yugi encouragingly.

“Yugi…” mumbled Jounouchi. He nodded. His opponent was formidable. But as long as he believed in the Heart of the Cards, he could win! “Seamus Gulligan, you’re going down!”

His opponent stared back with a glint in his eye. His left feathered appendage revealed the modified Duel Disk displaying his birds of prey deck. He bobbed his head and squawked the cry of his people.

Jounouchi faltered. This guy meant business!

Anzu stared at Kaiba who spectated. “A seagull?” She uttered.

“I have a lot of _bills,_ so…”


End file.
